


Initial

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial

It happens more spontaneously than Sebastian had pictured it would (not that he pictured it ever, really. Nothing he thought about while alone in his room or in the shower, nope, not at all).

In fact, before Sebastian can even contemplate it, it’s over, and he’s naked and sweaty, sprawled on Jim’s bed, the Irishman snoring softly beside him.

It wasn’t bad, not by a long shot, but Sebastian doesn’t really think ‘good’ describes it either. It’s just something that happened. He knows it has more meaning than that, that things now are different, but nothing feels different. Sure, he’s a bit sore, totally drained, and fucking loving it, but nothing has happened yet. Jim hasn’t made a declaration of love (yeah, right), or kicked Seb out of his bed (like the sniper would let him), and the world isn’t crashing down around them, so maybe, Seb thinks, it wasn’t as big of deal as he thought it would be.

Still, when he lets his head loll to the side and sees his boss sleeping (actually, sleeping, looking fucking peaceful and everything!), he can’t help but smile a bit. He turns slowly, ignoring the pleasant ache of his muscles, and he throws his arm limply over Jim’s side, looking with amusement at the vaguely hand-shaped bruises forming on the Irishman’s hips. He cranes his neck down to place a chaste kiss on Jim’s head, and when he makes a soft noise and scoots closer, Sebastian’s smile turns in to a full on, face-splitting grin.

He’ll be gone before too long. He’s got a job early in the morning, and a part of him worries that when he comes home, things will go back to the way they were before—which wasn’t bad, by any means, but he can’t give this up now that he’s gotten a taste. When Jim snuggles closer to him and places a small, sleepy kiss to his shoulder, Sebastian’s anxiety disappears and he melts against the pillow. And he sleeps.


End file.
